ADORACIÓN INSANA
by lala99
Summary: El amor abarca muchas facetas, y todas las personas lo sienten de una manera diferente. Este es uno de esos casos, cierto italiano está enamorado de ese americano que ha rondado en sus sueños desde que finalizo aquella carrera internacional, pero él no sabe expresar su amor de forma normal. Francesco Bernoulli/Lightning McQueen Humanizado Post Cars 2
1. Chapter 1

Adoración Insana

El amor abarca muchas facetas, y todas las personas lo sienten de una manera diferente.

Este es uno de esos casos, cierto italiano está enamorado de ese americano que ha rondado en sus sueños desde que finalizo aquella carrera internacional, pero él no sabe expresar su amor de forma normal, por lo que hará sufrir a su ángel, pero con el tiempo descubrirá la manera correcta

Esperemos que no sea antes de que cierta persona busque alejar a McQueen de su lado

Francesco Bernoulli/Lightning McQueen

Humanizado

Post Cars 2

Lightning sonrio al llegar a Radiador Springs, bajo de su auto y tomando el ramo de flores, se dirigió a su hogar donde sabia su novia lo esperaba. Subió las escaleras sin sospechar y sin darse cuenta de las evidencias que se encontraban en su camino. Sujeto el pomo y abrió la puerta entrando a su alcoba

-Sally ya llegue…- el rubio quedo de piedra al ver la escena frente a él, Sally su novia la mujer que amaba se encontraba con otro hombre teniendo relaciones

-Rayito- la mujer tomo la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo y se levantó mirando a su novio- amor no es lo que piensas- la abogada trato de tomar la mano del hombre pero este la rechazo- cielo mírame

Lightning levanto la mirada, y trago saliva, debió escuchar a Harv pero claro era un idiota

-yo…- se sentía herido y dolido, la mujer de su vida había estado engañándolo quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, cerró los ojos buscando calmar su corazón confundido- tengo que salir- y tras decir eso y contemplar el rostro pálido de Sally salió corriendo del lugar

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0

Llego a la cafetería de Flo y se quedó de pie tratando de calmarse, respiro profundo y cerro sus ojos, se sentía como un idiota por pensar que alguien lo podría amar, ella siempre se lo dijo, nadie lo amaría, porque él no valía nada

Se llevó una mano a la cara tratando de olvidarse de esa dolorosa verdad, y se apoyó en la pared del local

Por supuesto terminaría con Sally, no permitiría que le viera la cara, no de nuevo pero eso le traería problemas, primero el interrogatorio de todos sus amigos, suspiro profundo, Mate sin duda lo entendería, era su mejor amigo, o bueno esperaba que le creyera, el resto tal vez no sabrían que pensar, si es que le creían porque después de todo Sally era la más querida del lugar, y si ella trataba de hacerse la victima

Trago saliva ante ese pensamiento y recordó lo que Doc le dijo, que no lastimara a Sally o si no

Doc era como el padre, que hubiera deseado tener, pero le perdonaría el dejar a Sally, pero ella fue la que mato la relación, el solo estaba trabajando en lo que amaba

Pero si la hubiera amado más, le hubiera pedido que lo acompañara, pero si estaba con el significaba dejar a su amante

Ideas extrañas, una mente confundida y un corazón lastimado, era lo que tenía Lightning en ese momento

-Lightning que te pasa amigo- Mate al terminar de trabajar, dejo la grúa en casa y fue a la cafetería de Flo, esperaba tomar algo refrescante y luego irse a la cama, pero sin duda le preocupo ver a su mejor amigo, triste y confundido, así que con presteza se acercó al rubio y lo observo- te sientes bien

\- estoy bien Mate- Lightning mordió el interior de la mejilla, y asintió con la cabeza, le dolía mentirle a su mejor amigo, pero que más podía hacer, definitivamente no iba a actuar como idiota y contar todo de una vez, no perdería a sus amigos por algo así- solo estoy cansado por la temporada, ya sabes ha sido una de las más difíciles que he tenido

Y eso si no era ninguna mentira, con la muerte de Doc, su rendimiento había disminuido producto de la soledad que sentía, además de no haber encontrado ningún jefe de mecánicos que quisiera competir con el recuerdo de Doc

-oh está bien, vamos adentro- Mate no estaba muy convencido por las palabras de su amigo, pero prefirió guardárselo para sí, cuando Lightning quisiera hablaría, no lo iba a obligar aunque si era muy notorio, que lo que fuera lo lastimaba- quiero una dona

Lightning se rio, los comentarios de Mate y su espontaneidad lo relajaban, indiscutiblemente no perdería a sus amigos, sin importar que tuviera que fingir que seguía con Sally

-claro vamos- dijo sonriente abrazando al castaño- yo también muero de hambre

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Se sentía mal al recordar la cara roja de su novio, su expresión de dolor y la tristeza que escucho en su voz al alejarse de ella, cuando se dio cuenta se sintió estúpida, Lightning era un gran chico, siempre estaba a su lado, la quería, entendía cuando no quería tener relaciones

Sally se sonrojo al recordar lo cariñoso que era el corredor cuando se demostraban su amor, como la trataba como una princesa y la llevaba al paraíso, como le demostraba que era la única mujer que podría amar, y eso le encantaba que fuera la única mujer en el corazón de Lightning McQueen

También sabía que había muchas chicas lindas que lo buscaban para seducirlo, para llevarlo a la cama, no era idiota, después de todo su novio era perfecto, su cuerpo era atlético, no lo suficientemente delgado para decir que estaba desnutrido ni lo suficientemente musculoso para decir que era el prototipo de virilidad, su cabello era tan rubio como el sol, sus ojos azules que tantos suspiros no le habían sacado, y su personalidad, tan tranquila y despreocupada, y sobre todo los detalles que tenía con ella, muestra de ello era el ramo que estaba en el suelo, unos hermosos tulipanes, sus favoritos

-Sally nena- la voz de su amante la hizo reaccionar y volteo observándolo- quieres ver esto

Fue a la cama y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la grabación, era Lightning quien después de ganar la carrera, había subido al podio y con el trofeo a un lado se había arrodillado y había mostrado un anillo

-te casarías conmigo Sally-

Ni siquiera presto atención a las palabras de la periodista, ni los comentarios que se escuchaban para saber que era una estúpida, su novio le había propuesto matrimonio en frente de todo el país, que haría, no podía terminar con él, pero sabía que Lightning si lo haría, pues nadie era lo suficientemente tonto para ser plato de segunda mesa, se maldijo por esto y suspiro

Sin duda había arruinado todo

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Lightning no quiso ir a casa, por lo que le pregunto a Mate si lo dejaba quedarse con él, su amigo confundido asintió, ahora estando en la cama de su amigo, sonrio, Mate era el mejor, le había casi rogado que aceptara la habitación mientras el trataba de convérselo de que el sofá estaba bien, pensaba que hacer, aún estaba, bueno ni siquiera asimilaba el engaño de Sally por lo que no sabía que hacer

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Habían pasado un par de días y el aún no había hablado con Sally, ni siquiera había hecho el intento de hablar con Mate, quien cada día le preguntaba si estaba bien, sonrio Mate podría ser considerado de muchas maneras pero el siempre pensaría que su amigo era muy listo, no le preguntaba porque no estaba con Sally, ni si habían peleado, solo sobre su estado

Agradecía esa amistad que no le fue negaba y rogaba que fuera suficiente para afrontar al mundo

Esa mañana fue a casa aprovechando que Sally estaba fuera, hablando con Flo, se bañó y cambio de ropa

Cuando llegaba al café de Flo se encontró con Sally, rodeada de todos los amigos de ambos

-Lightning- Mack fue el primero en saludarlo, después de todo iba a llevarlo a New York a su siguiente carrera- ya todo está listo Jefe- sonrio el hombre

-si ya aliste nuestras cosas- dijo Sally acercándose al rubio y depositando un beso en la mejilla del corredor, que se veía confundido- te ayudare a salir del lio, en que nos metí- el susurro de Sally le dio cosquillas en el oído, lamentablemente la mujer lo mal interpreto

-estos tortolitos- dijo Lizie sonriendo- Stanley y yo éramos iguales- dijo la anciana con tono soñador

O-o-o-o-o-O

Durante el viaje trato de disculparse con Sally y hacerle entender que no se burlaba de ella, pero la abogada ciertamente rencorosa se negó a escuchar nada y prefirió pasar el viaje trabajando

Al llegar a New York, unos días más tarde busco la oportunidad de hablar con ella y aclarar la situación pero la rubia siempre tenía una excusa

Y claro él no podía correr por toda la ciudad, buscándola para hablar, pues todos los días tenía que ir a la pista y entrenar para la carrera final de la temporada

Así llego el día de la carrera como siempre estaba en su tráiler solo, cuando anunciaron que los corredores debían ir a la pista, repitió su lema por última vez y salió sonriendo a los periodistas que se afanaban en tomar fotos del grandioso corredor

-Lightning por aquí- dijeron algunos mientras el corredor caminaba sonriente y confiado hacia la pista, subió a su auto y se encontró con Sally quien le dijo con hiel en la voz

-disfruta tu victoria, porque desde luego sufrirás- dijo la mujer besando su mejilla- gana Letritas

Las palabras de Sally lo dejaron aturdido, a que se refería, pero tuvo que dejarlas de lado cuando en la vuelta 70, término rozando la pared

Después de ese raspón se concentró, bloqueando a sus oponentes y continuando en primer lugar

Sonrio cuando la bandera blanca ondeo, bajo de su auto e hizo su famosa pose para luego ir al podio donde Sally lo esperaba

Debió darse cuenta de las señales, pero estaba feliz con su victoria que no se dio cuenta de las señales que hacían su todavía novia y un periodista

No supo en que momento la mujer a su lado hablo, con tanto desprecio de su persona, que por un instante recordó las palabras que en su infancia le dijera aquella mujer

Pero lo que si supo fue que quedo humillado a nivel internacional, y que su vida no sería la misma

-es peor que un idiota, que ni siquiera merece ser llamado por algún nombre que no sea…-

Las palabras de Sally le dolieron en el alma, pero no lloraría, no se rebajaría a sí mismo, aunque se sintiera tan mal que por un minuto deseo haber terminado con su vida, cuando tuvo la oportunidad

Pero no haría eso, no arruinaría su vida, ocultaría sus sentimientos y buscaría la manera de superar aquel amargo trago

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pasaron unos cuantos días y la prensa al parecer había olvidado el escándalo de Sally, ahora se encontraba en una fiesta a la cual Harv le había obligado a ir

-tienes que ir y demostrar que las palabras de la loca no te afectaron, que no te derribaron- fueron las palabras de su agente que solo le sonrio antes de darle una palmadas en la espalda, para infundirle valor, eso había dicho su agente

Ahora en esa fiesta se sentía miserable, sus amigos no estaban, ni Cal ni Bobby, y los otros solo lo ignoraban

Por supuesto no se dio cuenta que Francesco estaba ahí, si lo hubiera hecho tal vez se hubiera preparado pero estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que solo siguió de largo

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Francesco observo la fiesta claramente aburrido, no quería estar allí, demasiado alcohol y mujeres buscando alguna oportunidad de mejorar su vida, para que mentirse las fiestas americanas no eran su estilo, pero si deseaba encontrar al objeto de su anhelo debía soportar lo suficiente para encontrarlo.

Y que grande fue su alegría cuando dos horas después lo encontró sentado solo en una mesa lejana en aquel salón, casi dormido.

Sonrio al verlo y se acerco a el, admirando como le quedaba ese traje, que resaltaba sus ojos azules y su figura

-McQueen- le susurró al oído, encantado de verlo y además de ver el temblor en el cuerpo ajeno, le pareció tan adorable- porque estas tan solo- tomo asiento a su lado, admirando sus mejillas rojas, McQueen había tomado en exceso y se notaba

-yo…solo- el rubio trato de hablar pero no pudo y luego cuando trato de pararse, las piernas no le respondieron y cayó al suelo, sin embargo antes de que su cabeza tocara el piso, Francesco lo atrapo y lo sujeto de los brazos llevándolo a la alcoba que había rentado en ese hotel, donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta

O-o-o-o-o

Francesco dejo al rubio sobre la cama y admiro su rostro

-amore ya pronto estaremos en Italia, donde serás mío y nadie nos podrá separar- susurro al oído del dormido americano

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mack preocupado porque Lightning no bajaba a desayunar fue a su alcoba y cuando el rubio no le abrió fue a la recepción y pidió ayuda al conserje.

Al entrar y ver la habitación vacía, decidió llamar a Harv, quien le grito por perder al corredor y luego antes de que el asunto se agravara llamo a la policía para informar, después de que con el personal del hotel buscara a McQueen

Sin embargo un periodista descubrió la noticia y antes de que Harv pudiera arreglar la situación ya era de conocimiento global que Lightning McQueen había desaparecido

De hecho Sally en hotel en Radiador Springs, escucho la noticia y se preocupo

-haber roto con el en medio de la carrera fue una estupidez de mi parte- se regañó a sí misma, recordando las palabras de aquel italiano al final del WGP

 **Será mío Carrera, no lo olvides**

Maldiciendo su idiotez llamo al numero del corredor, debía estar segura que estaba desaparecido y no por ahí perdido en algún lugar del hotel

-contesta, vamos…

O-o-o-o-o

Francesco iba conduciendo su Ferrari camino al aeropuerto de New York cuando sino el teléfono de McQueen

Lo miro con atención, iba sentado a su lado en el asiento del copiloto, dormido debido a la droga que le inyecto para que se quedara callado y no alertara a nadie, hasta que no llegara a Italia no pensaba dejarlo solo, porque podría escapar

-ya estaremos en casa- le acaricio la mejilla, sonriendo al ver su rostro tan pacifico- nadie nos separara

Miro pantalla del IPhone y corto, luego lo apago y le quito la tarjeta, mejor prevenir

Estaciono el auto y se puso la chaqueta, luego se acercó al rubio y lo dejo en la silla de ruedas que había comprado

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

Cuando Mate se enteró de la desaparición de su amigo, llamo a Holly a Fin para pedirles ayuda, gracias al cielo los británicos no estaban en misión y llegaron rápidamente a Radiador Springs, donde se reunieron y juntos planearon la búsqueda del corredor empezando en New York

-entonces iremos a New York, empezaremos a preguntar en los terminales de transporte, aeropuertos y y en el puerto- dijo Fin mirando el mapa que Holly tenia en forma de holograma, luego continuaremos por todo el país, y si no lo encontramos seguiremos por el mundo- agrego Mcmissile al ver el rostro preocupado de Mate

-ten fe, lo encontraremos- dijo Holly animando a su novio, se acercó y lo abrazo y Mate le correspondió el gesto- solo necesitaremos todo la ayuda que podamos

-entonces puedo ayudarles- dijo Sally entrando a la sala de Mate, llevaba ropa normal, diferente a los trajes que usaba y estaba pálida y tenía lágrimas en el rostro- estoy preocupada por el

Sally lloro y juro que lo que dijo no fue con intensión, que al enterarse que Lightning la engañaba estallo en ira, y todo lo que dijo fue producto de su rencor, pero amaba a Lightning y quería encontrarlo, dijo también que le preocupaba que fuera secuestro que eso afectaría a Lightning

Cuando Fin trato de preguntarle a que se refería, Sally lloro diciendo que estaba rompiendo su promesa hecha a Lightning pero les termino contando lo que el rubio le había contado.

Eso los preocupo más, pero Fin experto en las emociones humanas decidió buscar una fuente confiable, que resultó ser Harv, el agente de Lightning según Mate, que confirmo el hecho sufrido aunque desmintió la exageración, pues en las palabras de la psicóloga que atendió al rubio, no era algo que afectara como Sally lo dio a conocer

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

Francesco frunció el ceño al verse en el espejo, no te gustaba el aspecto de tu cabello, teñido de negro con esas lentillas verdes en tus ojos, pero esta era la manera más rápida de salir del país, sin levantar tantas sospechas, fastidiado se acercó al chico y le puso los lentes de sol y salió del baño.

Camino por el aeropuerto arrastrando la silla de ruedas, sonrio con confianza, una de las ventajas de Estados Unidos es que podías caminar de la forma que quisieras, con quien quisieras y nadie se detenía a mirarte, todos iban demasiados concentrados en sus asuntos

Después de todo, América, era la tierra de la libertad y nadie diría nada mientras no les afectara

Le entregaste a la encargada tu boleto y tu pasaporte y luego el de McQueen

-buenas tardes- saludaste con todo tu encanto y luego empujaste la silla hacia la sala VIP, tomaste asiento y miraste a Lightning seguía dormido y lo iba a estar hasta que llegaran a Italia

O-o-o-O

Cuando estuvieron en su lugar, abrazaste al rubio, esperando el despeje

-ya pronto estaremos solos, en casa- susurraste en su oído, viendo de reojo como una mujer los miraba con ternura

Le sonreíste y luego centraste tu atención en el bello durmiente a tu lado

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

Al llegar al hotel se encontraron con Mack, quien asustado les dijo lo que había hecho Lightning antes de desaparecer, sin embargo Fin entendió que no logarían nada, el hombre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos pero estaba demasiado nervioso por el rubio

O-o-o-o-o-O

Lightning empezó a despertar, se sentía desorientado, observo a su alrededor, estaba en un avión y a su lado Francesco

-que pasa- pregunto llevándose una mano a la cabeza, le dolía horrores- que hago aquí

Francesco al ver al rubio despierto, maldigo a medio mundo y luego se acercó al chico

-vamos a Italia- dijo el castaño en este momento pelinegro, con una expresión irritada- no te preocupes

Lightning abrió la boca dispuesto a gritar, necesitaba salir de ahí, pero el castaño previniendo las intenciones del rubio, lo cargo y lo llevo al baño donde s encerró con el rubio

-escucha no vas a gritar- dijo el castaño tapando la boca al rubio- me entendiste McQueen

-déjame ir- dijo Lightning enojado, no le gustaba estar en lugares pequeño- suéltame Francesco

-no- dijo con una sonrisa que le helo la sangre al rubio- tu eres mío y de nadie mas

-los demás pasajeros- dijo el rubio con firmeza, aunque aún estaba tan cansado por lo que sea que le haya inyectado el italiano- ellos nos vieron

-lo único que pensaran, será que estaba llevando a mi novio enfermo al baño- dijo el castaño empezando a tocar el trasero del rubio- podían suponer muchas cosas

Lightning tembló al sentir como Francesco restregaba su miembro contra sus glúteos

-veo que ya me entiendes- dijo Francesco inyectándole un sedante- descansa amore

Salió del baño y regreso a su asiento sonriendo satisfecho

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Desde niña siempre te habían encantado las cosas adorables, como aquellas muñecas de porcelana que tu madre atesoraba pero que nunca dejaba que tocaras y razón por la que te compro un adorable cachorro.

Fuiste muy feliz con ese can, hasta que murió demasiado pronto, recuerdas como lloraste y gritaste pero no para que te compraran otro perro como tus padres esperaban, sino que hiciste eso para revivir al pequeño Golden justo en la veterinaria, justo en frente del doctor quien te observo con curiosidad antes de ir a firmar los documentos de defunción

También recuerdas como te acercaste a él y le gritaste, él quería llevarse a tu mascota y tus padres lo iban a permitir.

Flash back

-tal vez sería mejor que me lleve al can- dijo el médico tomando al perrito

-no te lo puedes llevar es mio- gritaste con fuerza pateando al doctor que soltó al cadáver y tú lo tomaste empezando a mecerlo como si trataras de revivirlo- nada te faltara, yo te cuidare…

Fin del flash back

Después de ese día, tus padres te llevaron con el doctor Black, quien después de hacerte miles de pruebas dictamino que sufrías de un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, en ese momento no sabías que significaba pero a partir de ahí, tus padres estaban más tiempo contigo, hacían las cosas que te gustaban pero si solo tenías un promedio alto en la escuela, razón por la que estudiabas mucho, y cuando te graduaste y les dijiste que querías estudiar derecho en Los Angeles, tus padres decidieron mudarse aunque eso te pareció extraño pues vivían en Pasadena.

Y así pasaron algunos años, hasta que decidiste mudarte a Radiador Springs, pero antes de que lo hicieras tus padres te llevaron con el doctor que te diagnostico el trastorno y te explico todo lo que debías saber, en ese tiempo solo te interesaba dejar la ciudad y los chicos con los que habías salido no te interesaban pero tu madre insistió y le aseguraste que cuando pasara algo los llamarías y les contarías.

Estabas trabajando en tu hotel cuando llego Lightning y desde ahí empezó a tu enamoramiento, aunque según el doctor era el trastorno pero no te importaba, tu solo querías estar con ese hombre, quien al parecer te correspondió

Recuerdas todos los momentos felices hasta que Bernoulli lo aparto de tu lado, también rememoras los 6 meses que pasaste llorando y buscándolo, tu desesperación de que el italiano le hiciera algo, que te lo quitara

Pero también recuerdas como los espías británicos lo encontraron y te lo regresaron, aunque tu sorpresa fue mayor cuando lo fuiste a recoger a ese hospital en Italia, lo débil y enfermo que estaba y el susto que te llevaste cuando un médico muy reconocido de California te confirmo su estado, como te enojaste con aquel italiano, que gracias a Dios ahora está en prisión por secuestro y violación, también cuando tus padres te preguntaron si amabas a Lightning, esa pregunta te ofendió y no les hablaste por dos semanas, como podían atreverse a confundir tu amor con tu enfermedad, también como tu madre le contó a Lightning y cuando intentó escapar

Ahí tuviste que mentir a tus amigos y a tu familia, dijiste que Lightning te había engañado, que te había lastimado y que cuando creías estar embarazada él te había hecho abortar, esa última parte solo la estabas utilizando para intimidar a Lightning, si el intentaba escapar tu hablarías con la prensa.

Sonreíste al terminar de arreglarte y miraste hacia la cama, McQueen estaba profundamente dormido, te acercaste y lo besaste aunque tu ceño se frunció al ver eso, la prueba que otra persona había estado con el rubio, tangible e imborrable

Empezaste a trabajar, pues cuando recién apareció el corredor, regresaste a California, no podías seguir administrando tu hotel, porque no te daba lo suficiente pues ahora no solo eran 3 sino 4.

Flash back

-positivo- sonreíste tocando tu estómago, un pequeño ser crecía en ti- tendremos otro hijo- dijiste a McQueen cuando saliste del baño con la prueba en la mano, el corredor estaba en la cama, encadenado- seremos padres- le diste un beso al rubio que trato alejarse de ti- abrázame o hablare- y así te estrecho con sus brazos-

Fin del flash back

Regresaste a la realidad y bajaste las escaleras con cuidado, observaste la mansión que McQueen había comprado después que te quedaste embarazada.

Violeta te puso el desayuno, mirándote con rencor, al igual que Nick y Louis, tu solo los ignoraste, no era un secreto que los empleados de la mansión no te apreciaban ni tu a ellos, pero Lightning o mejor dicho Harv era el que pagaba y el agente decidía lo que ocurría en aquella casa.

Maldijiste por eso, se supone que tú eras la señora de McQueen, la madre de su hija, pero no tenías voz ni voto en nada.

O-o-o-O

Saliste de casa hacia tu trabajo, sonriendo al sentir una patada, esperabas que la niña saliera igual a McQueen para que este la adorara y se olvidara del engendro que tenía en su cuerpo

-buenos días señora McQueen- sonreíste cuando tu secretaria te saludo, desde tu boda con Light hace poco, todos te trataban con respeto-

-buenos días Sara- y te encerraste en tu oficina, revisaste contratos, documentos, almorzaste y cuando fueron las 6 saliste directo al hospital.

Caminaste por los blancos pasillos y llegaste al cuarto de tu esposo…esposo, como te gustaba decir la palabra

Lightning se encontraba dormido, sin duda cansado, lo besaste y cenaste a su lado

-tendremos una niña- le dijiste cuando despertó, estaba aún adormilado por lo que le volviste a decir, él te sonrio y volvió a dormir, eso te molesto pero no podías hacer nada, Harv sabia toda la verdad y podía lograr que todo pasara.

Lo besaste de nuevo y te fuiste a casa, para tu alegría cuando notaste que los empleados no estaban, no te importaba lo que hicieran siempre que te respetaran.

O-o-o

Nunca pensaste terminar en la cárcel, cuando te llevaste a Lightning te pasaron todos los escenarios posibles, menos el que terminaras encerrado, y tu amado en otro país, con aquella bruja, sin embargo como bien dijo tu madre te buscaste tu solo ese problema, pudiste haberlo enamorado, tal vez se hubieran casado.

Llevabas 5 meses en la cárcel, y tus únicas visitas eran tu madre y tu abogado, pues tu patrocinador no quería involucrarse en el asunto, eso no te importaba, en ese momento solo querías salir pero no podías a menos que sucediera un milagro, estarías en aquella cárcel los siguientes 7 años

-Francesco- tu madre te beso en la mejilla cuando apareció frente a ti- esa mujer es muy astuta- te dijo antes de pasarte el teléfono

 **Lightning McQueen tendrá dos hijos…**

Leíste todo el artículo, así que esa mujer logro que pareciera que tu hijo seria de ella, pero también logro embarazarse de tu rubio

Lightning era tuyo y de nadie más, lograrías salir de aquella prisión y lo buscarías y también a su hijo.

O-o-o-O

-esto es demasiado extraño- Holly reviso las grabaciones, documentos, cuanto tenía a su alcance para cerciorarse que no habían dejado a Lightning en peligro, pues para ella, Sally Carrera era una mujer extraña, obsesionada con el rubio

Después de que encontraron al rubio, descubrieron que estaba embarazado, pero luego recibieron una llamada de Sally, donde les decía que Lightning había intentado suicidarse, y cuando todos se encontraban en el hospital, ella les conto de las supuestas infidelidades del corredor, por supuesto no lo creyó, ni Mate.

Empezaste a buscar y encontraste que la mujer sufría de un trastorno pero solo cuando ella anuncio su embarazo ataste los cabos, desde entonces buscas junto a Mate la seguridad del rubio, hablaste con su agente quien te ayudo facilitando información sobre el corredor, pero también te previno, Sally había amenazado a McQueen y tenía pruebas contundentes.

-Holly debemos ir al hospital- Mate entro corriendo al cuarto, emocionado- McQueen va a tener a su bebe- dijo sonriente, feliz de ser tío

O-o-o

-es hermoso- todas las mujeres observaban embelesadas al pequeño bebe, mientras Sally ideaba un plan para mandar al niño a un orfanato- Sally nena, ven- Flo le sonrio invitándola a conocer a su supuesto hijo, eso le daba nauseas- estoy cansada- argumento la rubia de ya 5 meses- esta pequeña es tan fuerte como su padre

Flo asintió y siguió contemplando al bebe, junto a tu madre y Lizie

Sally se levantó y trato de conseguir información del rubio, pero los médicos no le decían nada, frustrada fue a ver al bebe.

-oh dios mio- el pequeño era igual a Lightning, con sus ojos azules, Sally supo que no podría enviar al niño al orfanato, no podría hacerlo, dañaría su vida, Lightning podría pedir el divorcio

-hola pequeño…

-Jackson Edward - dijo Mate sonriente- Lightning quiere que así se llame

-como esta- le preguntaste, a lo que el castaño dijo sonriente- está bien

O-o-o

-se llama Jackson- Francesco tomo la fotografía, sonriente- tiene 2 meses

-gracias de verdad- el corredor lloro al ver a su hijo

-Carrera va a jugar a ser la madre perfecta…ten cuidado cuando salgas- dijo una figura

-saldré- pregunto el hombre

-ya verás- aseguro la figura saliendo de la celda

O-o

Sally contemplo al bebe, era parecido a McQueen y muy calmado, no habia llorado desde que regresaron del hospital y ahora estaba mirando el móvil

-Jackson al parecer podrías ser corredor- dijo la mujer acariciando la mejilla del pequeño cuando de pronto- Lightning

Gritaste con fuerza, desde la mañana habías sentido contracciones, no les habías dado mucha importancia pero ahora al parecer tu hija quería nacer- Lightning

No sabes que paso después, solo que tuviste a tu bebe, ahora estabas en la habitación de hospital donde dos meses antes estuvo el corredor, esperando ver a tu hija, con tu madre al lado

Un poco después llego el, te beso en la frente y saludo a tu madre, quien a pesar tuyo no creyó que el rubio te hubiera engañado, tu plan aparte de ser la madre perfecta era que tus amigos te creyeran, así si McQueen te pedía el divorcio tu podrías hundirlo

-es hermosa- dijo McQueen antes de tomar a Jackson de los brazos de su suegra- ven campeón

O-o

-Eliza McQueen…Albert prepara todo, vamos a sacar a Bernoulli de prisión- dijo la figura mirando la foto de los pequeños McQueen- y Jackson

O-o-o

-que tengo que hacer- preguntaste a la figura ante ti, recién habías salido de prisión y no podías esperar a regresar por Lightning

-hay dos niños implicados, debemos ser discretos

-uno de esos niños es mi hijo- dijiste con enojo

-legalmente son hijos de Carrera…debes mantener un bajo perfil para actuar eficazmente-

-me enferma esa mujer- Francesco golpeo la pared, quería estar con su familia

-a mi igual, pero ahora ella tiene poder…debemos bajarla de su nube para proceder

O-o-o

Espero que les guste esta historia

Besos

Próxima actualización septiembre


End file.
